mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Chart
The Complete Chart (コンプリートチャート, Konpurītochāto) refers to two books containing artwork, interviews and other information regarding the anime. Mouretsu Pirates Complete Chart The Mouretsu Pirates Complete Chart (モーレツ宇宙海賊 コンプリートチャート) (or Bodacious Space Pirates Complete Chart) is a book containing artwork and information on the Mouretsu Pirates anime Starchild. It was released on April 2nd 2013. Details The book contains information, explanations and artwork concerning various aspects of the anime, including characters, ships, story, mechanical designs and more. It also has interviews and comments from various members of the anime's staff and cast. Table of Contents *'Art Gallery' (アートギャラリー, Ātogyararī) (pg.002) *'Character' (キャラクター, Kyarakutā) (pg.008) *'Mechanic' (メカニック, Mekanikku) (pg.034) *'World Map & Guide' (ワールドマップ＆ガイド, Wārudomappu & Gaido) (pg.054) *'Electronic Warfare Records' (電子戦記録, Denshi-sen Kiroku) (pg.059) *'Story Guidance' (ストーリーガイダンス, Sutōrīgaidansu) (pg.072) *Mouretsu Realspace (モーレツなリアルスペース, Mōretsuna Riarusupēsu) (pg.104) *'Technical Notes' (テクニカルノート, Tekunikarunōto) (pg.111) *'Interview & Comments' (インタビュー＆コメント, Intabyū & Komento) (pg.125) Rakuten Art Gallery Character *Marika Kato (pg.008) *Chiaki Kurihara (pg.012) *Mami Endo (pg.014) *Ririka Kato (pg.015) *Gruier Serenity (pg.016) *Grunhilde Serenity (pg.017) *Yotof Sif Sideux (pg.017) *Catherine (pg.017) *Kane McDougal (pg.018) *Shane McDougal (pg.018) *Misa Grandwood (pg.019) *Coorie (pg.020) *Luca (pg.020) *San-Daime (pg.021) *Hyakume (pg.021) *Schnitzer (pg.021) *Jenny Dolittle (pg.022) *Lynn Lambretta (pg.022) *Talvikki Launo (pg.023) *Flora Chapie (pg.023) *Mylene Certon (pg.023) *Izumi Yunomoto (pg.024) *Asta Alhanko (pg.024) *Syoko Kobayashimaru (pg.024) *April Lambert (pg.024) *Berinda Percy (pg.024) *Maki Harada (pg.025) *Sasha Staple (pg.025) *Lilly Bell (pg.025) *Ursula Abramov (pg.025) *Ai Hoshimiya (pg.026) *Natalia Grennorth (pg.026) *Yayoi Yoshitomi (pg.026) *Kenjo Kurihara (pg.029) *Ten (pg.030) *Eight (pg.030) *Nine (pg.030) *Stone (pg.030) *Koja (pg.030) *Kachua (pg.031) *Genesis Kid (pg.031) *Sumi Kuki (pg.031) *Hammer Khan (pg.031) *Ben Witherspoon (pg.031) *Master Dragon (pg.031) *Quartz Christie (pg.032) *Ironbeard (pg.032) *Oyaji-san (pg.033) *Show (pg.033) *Fei (pg.033) *Junigh Coolph (pg.033) *Nebula Cup Staff (pg.033) *Lamp House Staff (pg.033) *Robert Dolittle (pg.033) *Bisque Company Members (pg.033) Mechanic *Bentenmaru (pg.034) *Odette II (pg.038) *Golden Ghost Ship (pg.042) *Barbaroosa (pg.044) *Big Catch (pg.045) *El Santo (pg.045) *Pirate Ships (pg.046-7) *Grand Cross (pg.048) *Parabellum (pg.049) *Battleships (pg.050) *Corback-class (pg.051) *Liners (pg.052) *Dinghy (pg.053) *Silent Whisper (pg.053) *Shuttle (pg.053) World Map & Guide Story Guidance Technical Notes Interview & Comments Other Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Complete Chart The Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Complete Chart (モーレツ宇宙海賊 ABYSS OF HYPERSPACE -亜空の深淵- コンプリートチャート) is a book containing artwork and information on the film Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Starchild, Movie News. It was released on October 28th 2014 Starchild, Movie News. Details The book contains information, explanations and artwork concerning various aspects of the film, including characters, ships, story, mechanical designs and the structure of subspace. It also has interviews and comments from 57 members of the film's staff and cast. There is also a special contribution from the original author, Yuichi Sasamoto . The cover illustration was drawn by the movie's chief animation director, Osamu Horiuchi . Table of Contents *'Art Gallery' (アートギャラリー, Ātogyararī) *Character Introduction (キャラクター紹介, Kyarakutā Shōkai) *Mechanic Introduction (メカニック紹介, Mekanikku Shōkai) *Story Introduction (ストーリー紹介, Sutōrī Shōkai) *(モーパイ世界の歩き方, Mōpai Sekai no Arukkata) *(OPENINGシーン徹底解説, OPENING Shīn Tettei Kaisetsu) *(モーレツウンチク講座, Mōretsuunchiku Kōza) *'Technical Notes' (テクニカルノート, Tekunikarunōto) *'Interview & Comments' (インタビュー＆コメント, Intabyū & Komento) Starchild, Blog References Category:Books